<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chicago Christmas in 1980 by LittleMissAnon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308222">A Chicago Christmas in 1980</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnon/pseuds/LittleMissAnon'>LittleMissAnon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain Canary Secret Santa 2020, F/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnon/pseuds/LittleMissAnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara was drawn out of her thoughts as the crook in question plopped onto the booth seat opposite hers. He slid a beer bottle to her across the sticky tabletop and she quirked an eyebrow in response.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CaptainCanary2020SecretSanta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chicago Christmas in 1980</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays to all! This is my Secret Santa fic for @PrettyLittleLiarLizieXOXO, I hope you like it! I can't seem to find you on AO3, so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sara watched the snow fall outside the grimy dive bar window. She leaned back against the cracked and worn leather of a booth and sighed. Rip had let the Legends loose in 1980 for the holiday season, hoping they wouldn’t do too much damage to the timeline. With Mick and Leonard’s relationship still rocky after his time as Chronos, Mick had chosen to remain on the ship while Leonard and Sara looked for a half-decent place to eat. Their search stopped abruptly however when it started to snow. At first, it was just a few flurries, and Sara had cracked a joke about it being the perfect weather for the resident crook, but the weather picked up quickly and Sara’s hair quickly became more white than blonde. The two Legends quickly found a joint and decided to stay, at least until they warmed up. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Sara was drawn out of her thoughts as the crook in question plopped onto the booth seat opposite hers. He slid a beer bottle to her across the sticky tabletop</span> <span>and she quirked an eyebrow in response.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive,” Sara said as she shot Leonard a glance, raising a hand to stop the beer from sliding off the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks back at her, amused. “You can take down ten men double your size, and you find me sliding you a beer impressive? If I knew you were so easy to please Lance I coulda taken you someplace like this months ago.” She laughed, taking a sip of her drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being a dive, the beer was decent, and the bar had a banged-up jukebox playing Christmas music in the corner. Sara noticed Leonard glancing in the same direction solemnly before dropping his gaze to the beer in his hand, clearly remembering the trio’s last escapade with a jukebox. He had been beating himself up for Mick’s betrayal, or at least he had been until Mick did it for him. Now both partners were sore, physically and emotionally. Sara heard Leonard sigh as he looked up from his beer to meet her eyes. He took a sip and set the bottle down heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he drawled, “a Chicago Christmas in 1980. Everything you thought it would be Lance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed thoughtfully before responding. “I don’t know. Christmas was never really my favorite holiday. Too much going on for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why’s that assassin?” Snart asked. He watched the corners of her lips quirk upwards at the nickname. Leonard knew the answer to his question, he had Gideon show him each of his teammates’ files his first night on board so he knew Sara shared her birthday with the winter holiday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My birthday’s the same day.” Sara ran a hand through her hair, still somewhat wet with melted snow. “Looking back, I was originally just a selfish kid, wishing for more presents, but now-” she cut herself off and briefly glanced away. Sara looked down at her drink and laughed humorlessly. “It sounds stupid, but since the Gambit, it’s just been a reminder that things can never be like they were.” Leonard nodded in acknowledgment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance,” Leonard paused before speaking in a softer tone Sara had only heard him use when they were trapped in that room, freezing to death. “Sara. I don’t think that sounds stupid.” He leaned back in the booth, a small, rare grin gracing his lips. “I don’t understand all the excitement around the holiday, but a few of my fonder memories are Christmases with Lisa when she was younger. If the snow wasn’t too bad, Lewis would go out to a bar- everything was discounted at Christmas- and I would take Lisa to see the tree in the center of Central City. We’d walk around a bit, she’d get to look at a few toys, and take the train home. When we got back there would be a couple of presents on the front porch.” Leonard’s face turned pensive, his mouth drooping into a frown. “A neighbor would leave them I think, this older man, too kind for his own good. He knew what was going on and tried to help here and there. Lewis wasn’t too pleased with that. Unfortunately, it led him to a death from something other than natural causes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara reached out as if to touch his hand, but froze, raising her gaze to Leonard’s ice blue eyes. He gave a slight nod and she continued her motion, wrapping her hand around his larger one. They sat like that for a moment, the crook and the assassin, each one with their eyes locked the touching pair of hands. Leonard was the first to break the spell, drawing his hand back to reach into his coat pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a confession to make.” He started, and Sara’s eyebrows furrowed. “I wasn’t completely honest with you earlier.” Leonard placed a wrapped box on the table in front of her. Sara’s face morphed into an expression that clearly said ‘are you kidding me’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Snart.” The word was nearly a laugh, and Leonard rejoiced to hear the sound of his name fall from her lips in such a way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The truth is,” Leonard continued with a smirk, “I knew it was your birthday.” He pushed the box closer to her. “I know that it’s not the same as time with your family, or with your friends from back home, but I hope spending a birthday with me isn’t absolutely terrible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara suddenly felt very warm as she looked at the crook in front of her. He had learned her birthday and then gone out of his way to make it special. Sara smiled. Despite what he claimed, Leonard Snart was a good man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Len, that’s sweet.” She paused, looking warily at the present. “What’s in the box?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a pointed look. “I think you would know if you opened it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara laughed and began tearing through the wrapping paper, revealing a silver, rectangular box. She took off the lid to reveal a narrow dagger. The blade couldn’t have been more than an inch and a half in width, and the handle, made of the same material, had an engraving of some sort at its base. Sara brought the knife up towards her face in order to see the image clearly, realizing it was a canary. She smiled and twirled her gift between her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Leonard. It’s beautiful.” She said, not taking her eyes off the knife. Snart took a sip of his beer, watching the blade flash between Sara’s skilled fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday Canary.” Sara looked up at him, her smile as bright as the knife in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Leonard.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>